More and more mobile terminals (for example, mobile phones, tablets, etc.) are equipped with a fingerprint identification function. Fingerprint identification technology can not only be configured for functions such as waking up or unlocking the mobile terminal, but also be configured for mobile payment, account login, and the like. For its convenience and high-security features, the fingerprint identification technology is widely used.
With the evolution of the fingerprint identification technology, the technology is increasingly appreciated by manufacturers of terminal devices. For now, the fingerprint identification device only has one feature. For example, a capacitive fingerprint identification device can only collect fingerprint images through skin contact. Therefore, the feature of the fingerprint identification device is relatively simple. How to enrich the feature of the fingerprint identification device is a problem needs to be solved.